To the Royal Point
by Death Doll Hot Line
Summary: Shino and his team seem to meet a strang girl that says she's the princes of the insects. ShinoxOC
1. Chapter 1

ok, new story, i hope you like this one

I am a high class queen, or so is what they call me. My mother before me lived up to the name as insect queen,

me, I plan on doing just that. I sailed through the trees of the insect forest, each branch was a blur, and my

glasses witch I wore all the time, protected my eyes form getting damaged by the branches. I am about two

inches tall. Yeah quiet small, but what can I say, my clan was a insect clan, we had the power to turn as small

as an insect, then of cores there where the upper class of the insect clan, like me, the upper class part had

wings that they can summon anytime they want, but the problem is, I wasn't a high class member, I was the

royal member, to that I got great respect and a lot of work. Every day I would get up at five and train, at seven

was breakfast, after that I had to do my duties as royalty, like collect more insects or do some paper work,

you know the usual. Then I would train some more and then dinner. Yup that is my day, every single day for

the last thirteen years. Until I had the chance to leave the clan, at age thirteen, we, the royal, got to choose

whether to stay and live the royal life or go out into the world and become what ever we wanted, in my case I

wanted to become a ninja, hens to all the training I did.

My mother for once cried when I was leaving, the only thing I brought with me was a picture, of the clan, my

head band; witch had an insect engraved into it. A bunch of weapons and of cores, the insect colony that

crawled beneath my skin. Any who where was oh yes, as a sailed through the trees I started to hear voices, I

have never met people form the out side of the forest, mother said they came here to steel insects and use them

for bad things, of cores, she never came in contact with them so I couldn't really trust her words, even so, I

was extra cautious when getting close. Like I said be fore I was two inches tall, they couldn't see me, but they

could probably feel my chakra, if they where ninjas that is. They where odd looking, one was a girl, I think, she

had white eyes and she was standing in a shy way, the others were a males, or so I think they were, one had a

dog on his head, he also had red striped on his cheeks. The other one wore a long gray coat and had black

sunglasses. Suddenly a lady appeared, she had a weird black and white dress on. "All right, Shino, where are

we?" She looked displeased. "we are in the insect forest. What exactly are we doing here anyway?" He pushed

up his sunglasses with his index finger. The older lady sighed. " I don't know…" she suddenly looked at me,

of cors on seeing me. "There is something here, its watching us" She said. "its probably a dumb bug, what are

you getting so worked up about Sensei, they are just dumb bugs, they can't harm us" the one with the dog on

his head said. "um, Sensei, what ever it is it has chakra." The younger girl in formed the older lady. The older

lady nodded. "Split up and search this area" she said. They all nodded and walk off in different directions.

The boy with sunglasses, came strait to wards me. I was hovering now, my wings where engaged and I was

ready to bolt if I had to. He suddenly reached out and grabbed me. My fight of flight instincts kicked in, flight

was the first thing I did, when he spoke, I calmed down and let him handle me gently. "calm down, I mean no

harm to you" I sighed I truesed him, don't know why, but I did, he seemed to under stand me, even though we

just met. "My name is Shino, what is yours?" he asked. He had opened his palm and let me sit on it. "They call

me the insect princes, but you can call me Tea" I smiled at him. "hay Shino, who are you talking to. "Tea" he

answered shortly. The older lady looked at him questionably. "Tea?" he nodded his head. He walked up to her

and he pushed his hand up to her eye level. "Sensei, this is the insect's queen's daughter, Tea" She looked at

me squinting, you mean the insect? I think you've finally gone insane Shino" I turned my head to look at

Shino, he seemed sad, even though he didn't show it, I could just tell. "I don't know who you are lady, but

you have no right to talk to Shino-san like that" I flew up and poofed into my human form. I had long black

hair that reached my ankles. I was where a green t-shirt, and short black shorts. My head band appeared

around my waist as a belt. The old lady looked startled at me. "Well, don't you have some manners" she

snapped back. "Hasn't your mother told you how to speak to royalty? Or has your old brain rotted in your

old head?" I hissed back, to say I was pissed was an under statement. My insect colony reacted to my anger

and started to swarm around my body as a warning. The old lady looked startled and backed up. "What are

you doing here anyway?" she asked. " I was aloud to leave to become a ninja, that's all, I'm sorry that I

startled you. I'm guessing your ninjas from Kohana." They all nodded. "Where are you from?" The boy with

the stripes said. "From here, the insect forest. There is colonies of people like me who live there" My feet

started to hurt, do to the fact that I had wings; I rarely spent time on my feet. "Tea, this is Kiba, Hinata and my

Sensei" Shino pointed out to each of them. "where are you heading Tea?" Kiba asked. "to tell you the truth, I

don't know, I just left my clan and have to where to go" I think I sounded sound, or maybe they just took pity

on me but they led me to Kohana, Shino said there leader probably wouldn't mind having you live there, where

ever there was.

well that was it, short, but hay its the prolog.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so here is more, I am hopping this chapter is longer than the last one. OH, and yes, sorry for having spelling mistakes. I am not a really good speller, so yeah, spelling. Anywho, if you get confussed about the story e-mail me and I will clear things up.

Also, if you have any ideas, I could use some, I am having writers block for the other stories.' But yeah, Ideas are welcomed.

I do not own Naruto. Thought it actually would be awesome, then of course the anime and manga would be totally weird. On to the story, oh and I'm going to write a little more differently, its harder to read something the other way.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"_Tea, this is Kiba, Hinata and my Sensei" Shino pointed out to each of them. "where are you heading Tea?" Kiba asked. "to tell you the truth, I don't know, I just left my clan and have to where to go" I think I sounded sound, or maybe they just took pity on me but they led me to Kohana, Shino said there leader probably wouldn't mind having you live there, where ever there was._

8888888888888888888888888888

It was about a days walk to where we where going, well that's what Shino said. Problem is, I don't like walking, it hurts my feet. And so here we are walking to some unknown direction and my feet are killing me.

"Are you ok, Tea?" Hinata asked, she always seemed to worry about every body, it was nice, but it made her seem week, not that she would be week. Like they say "never judge a book from its cover."

"I'm fine Hinata-san, my feet just hurt" I smiled at her telling it was ok. She nodded.

"Well of course your feet are going to hurt, your waling around barefoot." Kiba yelled. I chuckled at him; he was always so emotional, like a woman pregnant. Every one ells agreed.

"If you would like, we could stop, to give your feet arrest" Their Sensei suggested. I shock my head no, I didn't want them to stop and rest all because of me. "Actually, by the looks of it, we might as well stop and take a rest here" she said and so we all took a rest. We all stood in a field of flowers, the field had light ping and purple and red, and blue collard flowers, and occasionally you see a butterfly flutter by and then land on another flower, to eat and to pollinate. I sat down injuring the nature and the silence, a butter fly with white wings landed on my hand, it's light touch tickled my hand. As I lifted my hand it turned and faced me.

"well, hello there, how are you?" I asked it. It curled its long tong out as if to yawn. I giggled at its antics, suddenly the butterfly took of, I was sanded that the one thing that could understand me fully flue a way. I turned to see Kiba's dog be side me, "hay there, Akamaru, did you know, you just scared a way my friend?" He looked up at me and wined, I didn't under stand animals, but I guessed he was saying sorry. I patted his head, in a soothing matter, he was a pretty dog. Akamaru had white fur and black wrings around his eyes and nose.

"Akamaru, there you are, we're leaving" kiba huffed out as he ran toward us. His jacket was gray with fur at the edges bounced up and down. "he's been your company?" kiba asked as Akamaru jumped into his jacket.

"Yean, sortof, after he scared a way my first companion" I giggled slightly. "Um, Kiba, could you help me up? My feet are slightly bleeding and I need a boost up" I needed some one to lift me up off the ground so I could pop my wings out.

"Uh…sure" he leaned over and held out his hand, I took it and felt my self shoot up. As soon as that happened my insect instincts kicked in and my wings spread out. Kiba stared in aw as I flapped once, twice and stretched in mid air. "Uh" was all he could say, I had to admit he looked rather funny with his awed and startled expression. My wings where like dragonfly wings, they where tinted with green and blue, and they shimmered in the sunlight. Kiba walked while I fluttered over to the rest of the guys. They stared at me at first but then calmed down. Hinata smiled at me then frowned looking at my feet.

"Tea-san, you're bleeding" she quickly took out bandages from her backpack and went up to me, before she could touch my feet witch dangled several feet above the ground, me insects jumped at her and started attacking. She yelped in pain, as quickly as I could I told my insects to back off.

"I'm so sorry Hinata, my insects thought you where going to hurt me. Here, let me heal you" I said as I fluttered closer. I stretched out my hands and touched her gently, as I healed her she seemed to calm down. "Sorry, there might be some poison left over, I'm not the best healer, so you might want to get it checked out when you can, ok?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded her head 'yes'.

Several hours latter we reached the gates to Kohana. The guard that stood there gave me a sour look, he seemed not to like, not that I could care less, he had never met me and my appearance always was deceiving. "Who is she?" he asked the Sensie, as he pointed to me. "Ask her you're self" she said and walked by. "Who are you?" he scanned over me and found my head band. "What village is that?" he pointed out at me once again.

"Didn't your mother teach you that pointing is rude? Or how to talk to royalty." Hay what could I say, I was royal and I wanted respect. He bowed slightly. "For give your Highness." "its alright, to answer your questions earlier, my names is Princes Tea, most call me the Insect princes, I am from the Insect Forest, that is where my colony originates, this is their head banc." I said proudly. "I was told I was able to see the leader of this village, is that true?" my curiosity getting the better of me. He nodded his head 'yes'. Well that answered that question. I sighed and went on. "Are they al ways that way? I mean the guard."

"no, usually they are nicer, I guess he was having a bad day to day, other than that they usually greet people they don't know with a friendly face. Unless you look rather suspicious, witch was probably in your case." Shino answered. I smiled and nodded. He was easy to talk to, calm and collect. That how I liked most people, but of course the whole world can't be the way you like it to me, unless you where some god or something. Shino and his team escorted me through out town to the main building. Of course I was not flying anymore; they said I might scare people if I hovered with giant wings coming out of my back.

The main building didn't seem rather special, It had white walls and white floors, it smelled like the hospital and looked like one too. "Tsunade-sama is on hospital duty to day, she's a very fames medic-nin." Hinata explained. I nodded know, understanding, so she was, explains the hospital building.

"Tsunade-sama, do you have a moment to spare?" Kiba yelled across the hall. Some nurses where walking by and shushed him. He apologized and ran to her. By the time we reached he Kiba had finished telling her who I was. She nodded and looked over at me.

"ah, the Insects Queen's daughter, its quite and honar princes Tea." She bowed slightly. I bowed back at her, "well it's quiet and honor to meat you Tsunade-sama, I've heard a lot about you, and please just call me Tea, Princes sounds too formal." I said. She nodded once again. "kiba here, said that you where aloud to leave the 'colony' and become a ninja. If you really want a place to stay here, you will have to become one of Kohana's Ninjas, we will get you an apartment, how bout that?" she asked, I shook my head, thought I had no clue what was an apartment. "Any questions?" she asked me, knowing full well that I was slightly confused. I nodded my head, "what's an apartment?" She looked quite startled at me. "That's right, you live in a colony, actually for get the apartment, I'll ask one of the clans to see if you could join them instead. Yeah that's what I would do; now if you will excuse me, I have places to be and things to do. Good day Tea" she walked off and we didn't see her again. "That was your leader?" I asked turning toward shino, who happened to be the last one left.

"Yeah, she's like that. If you would like, I could show you around, and introduce you to the other shinobis?" I smiled at him and so we began the tour.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	3. Chapter 3

Ok new chapter. I am going to put the old fanfics on hold so I can just think about them, and go on with these one, yeah?

Once again I do not own Naruto. Thought it actually would be awesome, then of course the anime and manga would be totally weird. On to the story, oh and I'm going to write a little more differently, its harder to read something the other way.

* * *

"ah, the Insects Queen's daughter, its quite and honar princes Tea." She bowed slightly. I bowed back at her, "well it's quiet and honor to meat you Tsunade-sama, I've heard a lot about you, and please just call me Tea, Princes sounds too formal." I said. She nodded once again. "kiba here, said that you where aloud to leave the 'colony' and become a ninja. If you really want a place to stay here, you will have to become one of Kohana's Ninjas, we will get you an apartment, how bout that?" she asked, I shook my head, thought I had no clue what was an apartment. "Any questions?" she asked me, knowing full well that I was slightly confused. I nodded my head, "what's an apartment?" She looked quite startled at me. "That's right, you live in a colony, actually for get the apartment, I'll ask one of the clans to see if you could join them instead. Yeah that's what I would do; now if you will excuse me, I have places to be and things to do. Good day Tea" she walked off and we didn't see her again. "That was your leader?" I asked turning toward Shino, who happened to be the last one left.

"Yeah, she's like that. If you would like, I could show you around, and introduce you to the other shinobis?" I smiled at him and so we began the tour.

8888888888888888888888

Do to the bandages of my feet Shino had to lead me through Kohana slowly; as we walked around I noticed there were a lot of people out in this huge town. Suddenly I felt someone push into my and nock me over on my butt. I cringed when my feet landed on the ground, they hurt, a lot. The stinging sensation had not gone a way when Shino helped me to my feet. "Are you ok? Did you injure your self?" he asked. He must have noticed when I cringed. "Yeah, if mine, it just my feet, that's all" I sighed out. "You should really get those che-" Shino began.

"Hay, Bug Freak, what are you doing?" a blond boy ran up to us. He had big blue eyes and strips on his cheeks. I am guessing but I think he belonged to a clan. "I'm showing her around" Shino stated back broadly. The blond just nodded dumbly. Then the blond turned to me a stuck out his hand.

My name is Naruto Uzimaki, and I will be the next Hokage." He shouted rather loudly. I just shook his hand in stunned silence. "My name is Tea, Princes Tea" My shyness was getting to me. "Wow, your royalty, wait till everyone hears about this" he turned around and rushed off somewhere leaving us coughing in a cloud of dust.

"He's an interesting boy. Does he belong to a clan?" I looked at Shino. Shino seemed to raze and eyebrow ever so slightly. "What? I was just wondering" I huffed out and walked away from him, he could be so weird at times, and then of course what was I to say. Shino caught up to me a couple of seconds. "no, he's not, he's actually a demon" Shino answered my previous question. I looked at Shino, I saddened, "do you-"

"ha, See that's her, the girl next to Shino." I heard Naruto's voice interrupt mine. Naruto ran up to me. "tell them, they don't believe me that your royalty." He wined out.

"I'm sorry, but she don't look like royalty." A girl with pink hair said as she walked up to me. "Don't let looks deceive you" I said. She seemed snotty to me, I didn't like her at all. "who are you to talk to me like that?" hissed back. "Me, I'm royalty, that's who" I said quietly. She scared me, well slightly. "so you are, which country?" She asked not believing me. "I'm from the Insect Forest" I said. She nodded, I guess she heard of me. "Tsunade-sama, talks about your mom all the time, what so special about your clan or colony, what ever you call it, anyway?" She seemed to not like me, unless I cought her on a bad day. "Well…." I strayed form the subject and turned to Naruto. "umm, Naruto, Shino here, said that you where a demon, is that true?" he shook his head 'no'

"I have a demon sealed in me" he corrected. I nodded. "that's pretty cool" I giggled, well that explains the whiskered marks.

"hay, you never answered my question" the pink haired girl hissed out. I took a step away from her fearing what she could do to me. "well, that come's under the subject of family members only" I said quickly.

"are you embarrassed about it or something?" Naruto asked. I shook my head 'no'. "Are you afraid what we will think? If so we have met a lot of crazy people, so we wont think of you any less, come on, the wierdins persone I ever met was Gaara" Naruto pushed on. They met Gaara, Gaara of the sand,a nd they lived. My eyes must have widened because every one ells that came along with Naruto stared at me. "you met Gaara?" I asked meekly, I wanted to make sure I heard right. They all shook their heads 'yes'. "wow, my dad met Gaara and he never came back" I smiled sadly.

"but, really, why does Tsunade-sama talk about your clan so much?" The pink girl spoke up again. "well, we give Tsunade-sama a lot of hearbs for healing and stuff, so we know her well, but the problem is the only way to get the leaves form the trees form the Insect forest is to fly up. So naturally we grow wings, and do to that we are the only insect colony. Of humans, that live in the insect forest, so we look quite like insects when we fly around. And we also have a smaller form, like 3 inches tall." You explained to the pink one. She nodded, completely understanding now. "so basically what you are saying is that your some weird genetic evolvement?" she asked. "uhhh, you could say that" you nod slightly. "ok, now I get it, anywho, I'll see you guys later, I have to go train with Tsuade-sama" she walked off.

"I'm only guessing but that Sakura right?" everyone nodded. Tsunade-sama always talked about how good she was, and how evil she was Sakura. She must really enjoy it. Soon after I was introduced to everyone. Their was Sasuke, Neji, Shikimaru, Ino, and Toji, who didn't seem to want to let go of his bag. He did offered to me the contents in the bag, so I tried it. What ever it was, it was good, but very salty. "It's so salty…" I began, then I had the feeling of throwing up. "Ug" I said before crouched down. The street seemed to sway and turn colorful. Be for I could say anything I had blackness suck me in and all fell silent.

"She's fine; Tea is just not used to eating food like that. She'll be up and running in no time." Who ever it was seemed to think I was a toy who ran on batteries. There where a lot of sighs, it sounded like a water fall of them. I slowly opened my eyes, the light was way to bright, I blinked my eyes to get used to the lighting. Everyone was there. They where just sitting around doing nothing, and so I took a quick second to see where I was. The walls where white, the floors where too. The building had this over clean smell to it, so that leads to one conclusion, Hospital. I sat up only to have the blanket fall off my shoulders, surprisingly I missed the worming sensation of the blanket. "what happened?" I asked no one in particular. "you passed out do the food you ate. Since you are new to this place and new to the food, you should take it easy, ok?" Sakura said. I nodded and she nodded back. I sighed and lay down again. To say I was tired was and understatement. Just as my head hit the pillow Tsunade-sama enterd with a really loud opening of the door. It startled me and so I jumped off my bed and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Good to see you up." she smiled at me. "anywho, I just heard you got a dose of food poisoning, honestly you don't want to know what is in that bag of his." She said and pointed to the bag Toji was holding. I looked at her then at the bag, then at her again. Then I started to get sick again. "yeah, I thought so" she chuckled out. "I found you a place to stay, and so you can feel right at home you'll live with Shino, ok, his clan works like your colony, so you'll fit in just right" She started to walk out and suddenly turned around. "all right all of you, visiting hours are over, leave. And your free to go Tea." She yelled and them and smiled at me. Yup, their leader was officially on my weird-people-so-stay-a-way list. Everyone made a beeline for the exite, well except Shino. Shino was waiting for you to get up so lead my new home.

It was about thirty minutes later, when we reached two huge double doors with walls on either side of them. "Home" he sighed out. He touched one of the doors and it opened quickly. A lady hurried out and bowed to Shino. Good-evening Shino-sama, this must be princes Tea, I will lead her to her bed room. Dinner will be in thirty minutes, you father is holding a meeting now, he wishes for your presence as soon as you come home." He said quickly. She took my hand and dragged me thought the winding and should I say it similar looking walls, till we stopped. "Here is your room your highness, enjoy." She bowed and moved a way. She must me a servant. I looked over to the only doors in this hall, it was like any other door in the house, simple, would panel and white paint. I went swing in open and found out it slides side ways. Feeling dumb for a second I quickly went in. When I turned around I was stunned. Literally.

* * *

OK, that was it. short also, but hay i tried. Anywho. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chappter will be even better, maybe even a kiss from our favorite bug dude too! 


	4. Chapter 4

Oh yeah, another chapter. The last chapter had a mistake on it. T-T oh good lord do I feel dumb,

Once again I do not own Naruto. Thought it actually would be awesome, then of course the anime and manga would be totally weird.

* * *

It was about thirty minutes later, when we reached two huge double doors with walls on either side of them. "Home" he sighed out. He touched one of the doors and it opened quickly. A lady hurried out and bowed to Shino. Good-evening Shino-sama, this must be princes Tea, I will lead her to her bed room. Dinner will be in thirty minutes, you father is holding a meeting now, he wishes for your presence as soon as you come home." He said quickly. She took my hand and dragged me thought the winding and should I say it similar looking walls, till we stopped. "Here is your room your highness, enjoy." She bowed and moved a way. She must me a servant. I looked over to the only doors in this hall, it was like any other door in the house, simple, would panel and white paint. I went swing in open and found out it slides side ways. Feeling dumb for a second I quickly went in. When I turned around I was stunned. Literally. 

88888888888888888888888888888888888

The room was decorated in gold and red. The bed had red sheets with gold trimmings and patterns. The bed had four posts that ran up to the ceiling. The curtains where slightly tainted gold and covered the bed slightly. The furnisher was a deep mahogany red; all in all it was beautiful. I walked around and found two doors, each side my side, but they seemed to lead into separated places. I opened the one on my right, it lead into a walk in closet, nothing was in it thought. Then I opened the left, it led into a marbled floored bathroom. The bathroom actually had falls in it, witch pored into a large tub, and everything was beautiful. It was like my home, except it was fancier, I didn't mind thought. "I'm guessing it suits you?" I heard a lady say. It was the lady from before. I nodded slightly. "I brought you some clean cloths for dinner. If you would like to take a bath, I'm sure It will be ok. I'll get you in fifteen minutes for dinner." She bowed and walked out. I sighed, a lone again, atlas. I quickly stripped and glided into the water. It was worm and It smelled like pine and lavender, it was relaxing and it gave me some energy. I popped under the water cleaning my hair. When I came up I found two bottles and some soap. Odd that wasn't there before, probably one of the servants. The shampoo was scented the same as the water, I guess they liked the scent here; I giggled imagining Shino looking for shampoo. I stepped out and pulled a white fluffy towel on. Soothing as it was, I was hungry and hopped that dinner would be served soon. I looked for the cloths that the servant left for me before. It was laid out on a red and gold chair. It was actually a kimono; it was red with gold trimming with a gold obi. There where shoes that went with it. The servant came in with out knocking; she scared me and angered me at the same time. "You could knock" I said. She bowed and muttered apologies. She went over and helped me into the Kimono, tying it on tightly she smiled at me. "You are very pretty you know that" she said. I just nodded. Thought it wasn't a question I just answered her anyway. She put my hair in a braid and escorted me to the where ever. "dinner is being served, you just a little late, but I don't think they would mined your highness." She bowed and pushed me through a door. When I looked up everyone was staring at me.

* * *

Well that's it. I was just bored in school so I wrote this chapter. I swear, next chapter there is going to be a kiss. see you till then. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, its been a while since I updated this or even looked at it. So my writing has change a little. Here's the next chapter.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

She put my hair in a braid and escorted me to the where ever. "dinner is being served, you just a little late, but I don't think they would mined your highness." She bowed and pushed me through a door. When I looked up everyone was staring at me.

***********

"Good evening" I managed to say loud enough for al to hear me, as I walked past most of the tables to great the lord of the house. "Good evening, my lord." a simple bow was all I could manage with the kimno.

"Good evening princes Tea, and welcome to the colony" he bowed back slightly. "You can sit right where you stand." An invitation to dine with the lord, lady and children of the royal family, how nice of him.

"Thank you.' I shifted in the kimono to make my descend much easier. ' Good evening my Lady and as well as to you Shino-san" diplomatic, this is what it seamed to me right now. I was used to acting like a proper lady. Not that I wasn't, it just was hard, especially when you where born to fight and kill things.

Home, I actually missed it. Do to my sudden change in mood my insects shifted under my skin and let out happy hiss to cheer me up. The entire colony of insects in the clan that I was staying at hiss in response, but theirs wasn't a happy or friendly hiss at all. "Sorry," I yelled out. "they where just trying to cheer me up, not seem like a threat." I tried to explain.

"It's alright princes Tea. Insect can't all understand each other. That reminds me, what form of insect do you have. You seam to have gathering, healing and fighting insects on you." Shino asked politely.

"I have a hell insect, well that's what they are known as here. They are know as Kintotositsu in the insect forest. The word, Kintotositsu derives from the eleven roots of Kinto, meaning killer. Toto meaning forest. Sitsu meaning bug or insect. So they are named harshly either way."

"You know a lot, for a princess." The Lord replied suspiciously. I shifted slightly trying to get more comfortable.

"One has to if she is to take over the colony someday. But at the moment my studies are incomplete. My fighting is the only thing I need to work at, and I seem to get the ninja techniques down better than my clans interesting form." I said matter of factly.

*****Time Shift*****

Dinner had lasted for about an hour. After that small conversation, nothing else was said. Sighing I shifted in the sheets of the bed uncomfortably. This wasn't helping me, it was weird being treated like an over stuffed royalty. But I was a guest, a royal guest and they where probably put through a lot of trouble to let me use the room. Now that didn't any since I must be really tired or that small word in elfin tongue made my brain rewire it self.

The forest was always the place of old things, even the language was old. So I learned the elfin tongue when I was young, but at time I would slip and say a word and have to translate everything after that only to translate it how it sounds from the elfin format.

It was always fun, when my own people had no idea what I just said even if I didn't speak in elfin tongue to them. Suddenly a light shown through my window. Was it morning already? I must have been thinking really hard about home to not fall asleep. It was ok, I could go a day with out sleep.

"Oh, your up." The servant said and bowed as she walked in. "was you sleep peaceful?"

"Yes, but I had much on my mind and didn't get much. But I'll be ok." I reassured her as she looked up startled. She nodded and started to walk towards me.

"why don't we get you dressed. Your supposed to train today with Shino-sama's team and I'm sure a kimono won't do." she cackled and helped me into some tight clothing.

"You're ready princes Tea." I nodded. "Good. Just fallow me and you'll meat the rest of the team. The trip there was uneventful, no one bumped into me this time. Not that there where many people out at the crack of dawn, but it still was nice.

"G-g-g-g-ood mo-m-morning everyone." Hinata stuttered out.

"Hay dude. And Princes Tea good morning to you too." Kiba said.

"Good morning" was Shino's short reply to everyone's good morning.

"Good hail of light to you all" I said. They looked at me. Was it something I said? Or was the clothing weird looking?

"Good hail of light…?" Hinata asked.

"Ah!!!! Did I do that again. I'm sorry even my thoughts seem to be conveyed in matters of elfin thoughts. What I meant to say was good morning." I blushed at my blunder.

"Elfin. You said something about that last night also." Shino stated.

"Ah, yeas. As a young child, and as a royal it was my duty to study and know the language of the old forest, elfin. It's the language the elves surprisingly used to speak to plants and animals and even insects. Don't get me wrong, beautiful at is may have sounded, it still is a pain to translate after you say a word or two in the language. Its hard to convert to the speech used today. So odd things I will babble and odd things I will do." I explained quickly.

"So, thing elfin tongue you speak. Can all understand it?" Shino asked.

"Sadly only those of old age and a strong mind of the ancients can. But alas my colony can't fathom of it was used for if no one understands it anymore but a handful." Suddenly Shino jerked forward and landed on me. Which I might say would have been wonderful if it wasn't caused my a dog. Well ok it was ok, it was my first kiss to. Not expecting it to be as such but we make do with what we have.

"Oh, that was priceless. You should have seen your faces when you realized that you smacked lips." Kiba was laughing. It wasn't that funny.

* * *

  
So i promised a kiss. I didn't say how it was going to happen don't worry we'll get to the love dovy stuff soon. (man would that me interesting to write. I havne't been in any good realtion ships to write a couple thing...so bare with me please readers. .). glad you can't hear my thoughts couse I think well yeah. Review Thanks.

A specail thanks to these people and there comments. I will work hard to fix things if you tell me. I tend not to catch them at all. .

**squirrelmaster  
**I love this story. Shino rocks!P260even  
*does a little happy dance* Fancy bathroom, fancy clothes, and a promise of a kiss! YAY! Cya'll Laterz!

-**P260even**  
:P

**darkheart1992 **.  
update i like it.

**X Creature X Enchained X**  
One of the best Shinoxoc stories I've read! :

**DIEatChicken  
**Cute! ^^

**Rin Uchiha  
**togi isn't his real name. there isn't a charcter even called togi. his real name is choji.

**xXxThe Infamous JackelxXx  
**hahaha UPDATE PLZ!

**mistressofdarkness666  
**i liked it if the person didn't know naruto it still not bad.

**Gaara's-pandachan101  
**thank you! nobody ever writes anything to do with Shino, i think he is cool! keep writing!

**twiggy-shino  
**COOL! u have a very interesting story!yeah...ah...i didn't see anyhting wrong with it so...ur god i guess! lolz well post the next chapter soon ok!? oh my goodness i loved it lyk a fat kid LOVES CHOCOLATE!  
lolz anywho u had a few miss spells but all in all it was very good!hope u update soon!

So thanks for you comments and I wil continue to write. when i get an idea that is.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long a waited update... its a short chapter, but it has good info on it. Next chapter would be longer.

* * *

"_No, no. That's absolutely wrong Tea. Try again." Oh. Kimiko-sensei, how I hate your right now. Was my thoughts. I sighed and closed my eyes to block out any sights, slowly I shut down my hearing then my senses of smell and feel. Concentrate on something small, something bright and strong._

_My minds eye shifted through out the forest as I sat there in a field with my sensei watching over my body as I searched for a potential insect to be a host of. Then a flash in my vision. It was fast hot, strong and determined. I tried to fallow it only to find more of the same hot spot. _

_These were insects, which ones I don't know. I was only four and haven't learned all the insects of this forest just yet. But I liked these insects, the were small, but rather strong and demanding. I beaconed a few to come join my body in this lushes field of flowers. Four only answered my call. I slowly returned to my body awaiting the four insects that I asked to join me. _

"_Have you found an insect already Tea? Just think about what you want out of your hosting, it took your mother two month to figure out what insect she wanted to host." She's going through this again._

"_With all do respect, I like these. They have a form of fire in them that I am drawn to." I stated. She nodded and looked at the yellow flowers that I currently sat with. Then I heard the buzzing of the insects. They hovered near my right ear and then in front of my face. _

"_Kintotositsu." Was all my sensie said._

"_What are Kintotositsu?" This was new. I never stumble on insects that I didn't know._

"_Kintotositsu, Killer Forest Insect/Bug. You don't want to mess with these guys. These could do a lot of damage to anybody. They are poisonous, that I am for sure. Not much is know of these guys. Tell them to go off and play somewhere.'_

_So I did tell them, they responded. "They said they did want to leave." Then out of nowhere they attacked me. It was the first time in my life that I felt that of intense pain. I felt like I was on fire, then my body cooled and I could defiantly feel my body grow cold and my heart rate slow down._

I woke with a start. Looking around I found myself in a field with flowers leaning against a tree. I had fallen asleep watching Hinata and Kiba spar. Shino sat next to me, now looking at me.

"You alright princess?" He asked. I just nodded. "Bad dream?" I nodded again. It wasn't that bad…except feeling the pain again. I though you could feel pain in your sleep. "Your body just grew cold. So I wasn't dreaming about feeling the pain I really did feel it.

"I'm sorry. I need to go off for a little while." He nodded. Standing up I jumped slightly to activate my wings and felt them pop on my back. Then I shrunk my self to three inches and flew off. Where was I heading? I don't even know, but it was somewhere with a lot of insects that for sure.

"_What were you thinking?" My mother yield at me. I was ten now, three more years and I could go off on my own and six more years till I can enter a shinobi village and train if I wanted to. "you could have killed him."_

"_But mother, they acted on their own." I said. It wasn't my fault prince…what was his name…Prince whatever brushed up against me while my skin was still sensitive. _

_My people get sensitive skin at a certain age, this part of our life span lets us now what it feels like when an insect is coming in and out of our body. Well and it also tells up three more years till adult hood. _

"_Dear, you need to be in more control of your insects."_

"_Yeah control them Princess." It was the prince. _

"_Sure, I'll control my Kintotositsu better, to hurt you if you keep brushing up against me on purpose. You know it hurts when you do that." the prince just shrugged acting innocent. _

"_My son, apologize to Princess Tea." Lord Bunto said. Lord Bunto was a husky lord, I always wondered how his wings could support his weight, but he was nice. Unlike his son, Kyo. Right Kyo was his name. _

_Kyo was the typical prince, smug, defiant, and completely an ass whole. He was no looker either, ugly, short and fat. Neither of his parents were ugly or short… he got his chubby side from his father._

I as on a wild rose. They always smelled good, plus lady bugs were attracted to them. Lady bugs were the nicest, hence the name. Prince Kyo, I haven't seen him since my twelfths birthday. He looked nothing like when he was ten.

He still have blond hair and deep green eyes. He lost his freckles and gained a quirky smile. He and I were the same age, though he was older my four months. He had also grown tall, which helped him loose his baby fat.

To put it simply he had grown into one hell of a kid. He was as handsome as his dad, when his dad was young, and had the wits of his mom. His mom read a lot…I mean A LOT.

I sighed once more getting depressed thinking of home. My insects chirped under my skin. Yes, they shrank with me too.

'It's ok you guys.' I told them. I didn't need them to worry about me to much. Suddenly I was scooped up by a hand and thrown in a jar.

"Wow, look at her. She's one of those rare colonies. Think they would pay for?" I heard. Ok, I just got kidnapped. Don't they realize if I changed back that I would break the jar… guess not. I tired, but nothing happened.

"Now, now. There is no need for the change. Not that you could. This lid is especially designed for your clan. Shake her up. She'll go unconscious and then we'll proceed with our plan."

And just like that, my prison was shaken and I tumbled around before hitting my head and going unconscious.

* * *

Thanks for readding.


End file.
